les_livversefandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner's Guide
Original article: A Beginner's Guide to MMO Role Playing - The Don'ts List Expanded upon, edited, and rewritten by Olivia. Role-playing can be a fun and entertaining way to pass time and meet friends. With so many MMORPGs (Massive Multiplayer Online Role-playing Games) available today, more people turn to Twitter and other social media outlets (they even RP on Tumblr and Pinterest. Weird, I know). Role-playing gives you the freedom other types of gaming lacks. If you are a creative type looking for a way to hone your writing skills while having a good time, then role-playing might be for you. However, before stepping out into the shark tank, here's what not to do. Have mercy. Okay, the term "god modding" is used to cover a wide variety of RP no-no's. When a player godmods, they essentially commandeer the situation and dictate what all other characters do and how they are affected. There is no choice left for the other players. This takes away from the draw of role-playing with others, because one person is governing the entire story. It's like if the Reapers decided to indoctrinate Shepard and you were completely powerless to stop it. Before you add your next turn in the role-play, consider the other role-player's point of view. If no choice is left, then you probably need to go back to the drawing board. Immortality without reason and invincibility for no damn reason is also godmodding. This can be very frustrating to everyone involved, especially in role-play fights. Avoid this problem by always staying realistic. Your character will not be able to dodge every blow or withstand every attack. Once in a while, he will end up flat on his face. Let it happen and react accordingly. You're not less of a writer, or less of a man if your character gets fucked up. Characters are bound to hate each other just like people hate each other in real life for whatever reason. Conflict is a regular part of role-play. It is what makes a story interesting, believable, and realistic. One of the biggest problems we've had here in the LivVerse is carrying role-playing situations over into real life. Remember, when another player's character insults or harms your character, it is all a part of the fictional story. It is not meant as an attack on you, the writer, personally. Always keep role-play conflict in the story and out of real life. Anytime your character does something significant, you should have some logical reason behind it. Your character should not suddenly sprout wings and fly, nor should he or she suddenly hate or love another character that they did not previously love or hate for no reason. Everything should happen due to a story and shouldn't just pop out of your ass. With that said, it doesn't mean that the characters have to be openly obvious either. Be aware of it as a writer, not as a character. As long as there some story behind it, then it is okay. However, do not do something dramatic just to do it. This will only confuse the story and make experienced role-players avoid you and your character(s). I've learned over the course of almost three years here that anything can go. You stick to a story and interact accordingly, and you'll gain respect. If you act like certain others we've seen, then all you'll get is mindless followers and no good RPs. You also may not realize it, but other role-players will notice your ability to develop a strong persona and help you create an interesting story. By avoiding these "don'ts" you will help create an intriguing story line. Your fellow role-players will appreciate your consideration and dedication to the art of role-playing and hopefully, this helps the outside person understand how the LivVerse operates. Category:Policy